Soul eater Oneshots
by Moonlightpheonix-xX
Summary: A series of one-shots for soul eater. Review ideas please! Rated T for language, character death, insanity, OOCness, and flirting.I don't own Soul Eater. If I did, The Grand Witch would be Lord Death's lil' sister.
1. Chapter 1: Review please

O.K, so this will be a series of one shots I will be writing for soul eater. I will only be writing these when I have writer's block, (A.K.A very frequently.) so… yeah. If you have any one-shot ideas, put them in the reviews. I might use them. I will probably credit you for the idea too. SO SEND THEM IN! I am counting on you people! And who knows, they might become full-blown fan-fics. You can asked me to do one-shots based on songs or stories or random stuff that popped in your head. I don't do yaoi or yuri and you can not make me change my mind about that. And I strickly believe that Chrona is a girl, but I can do Male! Crona one-shots too. (Crona= male vers. Chrona= female vers.) If you want me to include your OCs, you can. Just send me descriptions of them in the reviews. ^_^ (I'll probably be doing a lot of 'next generation' stuff too, so stick around if you want to see my idea of the future and very OOC Medusa.)

For those of you that don't know what a one shot is, one-shots are one chapter stories/fan fictions that are unrelated to eachother.

With that said, goodbye.

**A/N Thank you, everyone! Thank you for reading and supplying me with all these wonderful ideas. I promise, I will not let you down! :'D**


	2. Chapter 2:Alex & Eric

**Soul eater witches: The next generation, Alex and Eric**

_Medusa is gonna' KILL me if I'm late again! _Thought Alex. Alex was a girl- a witch - that looked very much like Medusa, her mother. At least the same hair style* and body build. She ran through the forest, hurrying to return home. Her black hair fell in her face, but that was OK with her. There was always hair in her face, and it always covered her left eye. And only Alex and Medusa knew why. Her eye was red, while the other one was the same color as Medusa's eyes, amber. And being the superstitious witch she was, she believed that if her eye wasn't covered it would bring disaster. She didn't want to hurt the people around her.

When she finally arrived at home, Eric was waiting for her. Eric was the son of Eruka Frog and Free Wolf, and he cared deeply for Alex. He had short, gray hair, and his bangs were rimmed with black, it was his real hair color too.

"Your late, Alex. Its _way_ past curfew!" he said fiercely.

"Screw curfews, I have Black Blood!" Alex retorted.

Eric sighed. "What am I gonna' tell Lady Medusa? She'll be wondering where you were."

"Eric, just tell Medusa I was upstairs sleeping. OK?" she ordered him.

"Fine." Eric let out a breathy sigh.

Alex than chanted "Naku Snaku Cobra Cobabra Transporting Arrow*." And was surrounded by Vector arrows in a matter of seconds and then disappeared.

_I could have done that for her…_ Eric thought to himself, slightly annoyed with himself.

Moments later, Medusa walked in, rather panicked, exclaiming she couldn't find Alex anywhere. Eric then asked her if she checked Alex's room, saying that the last time he saw her, she was taking a nap. Just as Medusa turned to face the stairs, Alex walked down. Her acting was _very _convincing. She was acting groggy and her hair was messed up like it wasn't brushed that day. Her clothes were wrinkled, too.

"Alex, you need to come to self-defense training." Medusa began, relieved.

"What is more defensive than Black Blood?" Alex asked Medusa questioningly. Unlike her sister, Chrona, Alex had advanced black blood. Every time she was cut or hurt, the blood that seeped out of the wound would automatically slide back in and her skin would quickly heal afterward. She had the defensive version of Black Blood, while Chrona had the offensive version. The original.

"You've got a point about that, Alex. But what if you didn't have Black Blood? What if you somehow lose it, or it is deactivated? You'll need to know at least a _little _bit of self-defense." Eric said calmly.

"Thank you Eric!" Medusa praised. She then turned to Alex. "He knows what he's talking about!"

"Both of you are too overprotective. I will be fine, I promise." Alex told them.

**A/N *Yes, Alex looks much like medusa, but the hair in front of her ears is not long enough to be braided.**

***Alex, being part of the new generation of witches, she also has new attacks and spells, so... yeah...**


	3. Chapter 3: Lord death takes off his mask

**Lord Death Takes off his Mask?**

"Lord Death*, There's something that's been bothering me lately…" Spirit said.

"What is wrong, Death Scythe?" Asked Lord Death.

"Well, I've been wondering what's under your mask, and why you never take it off." Spirit said meekly.

"Well, Death Scythe, that's for me to know and you to find out!" Lord Death said cheerfully. "I'm not gonna' take off my mask unless it breaks."

**The Next Day**

Stein walked into Lord Death's room, and to his surprise Lord Death wasn't wearing his mask! It looked like a twenty-year-old Death the Kid with red eyes was in the death room and not Lord Death.

"Oh, hey Stein." he said in a deep, but not too deep, voice. Both of them were a little surprised. Stein had never heard him talk using his real voice, and Lord Death hadn't heard his own voice in _centuries_!

"Uh, Lord Death… why aren't you wearing your mask?" Stein asked awkwardly.

"It broke" Lord Death said, slightly annoyed.

_Is that even possible? _Stein thought to himself. "Well, anyway… Maka and Tsubaki will be coming soon to talk to you about Soul and BlackStar." Stein said, still getting used to the fact that Lord Death wasn't wearing his mask, and he left. Today, was a very awkward day for Lord Death.

Maka and Tsubaki were walking down the hall to Lord Death's room, when they saw Stein walk out. He looked a bit dazed. Maka dismissed it as nothing, just that Lord Death was trying to confuse the staff again. Then they opened the door and walked in. The first thought that entered Maka's mind was _When did Kidd suddenly turn twenty? _

"Hello, Maka. Tsubaki." He said nonchalantly, and waved. Maka looked around the room, a bit dazed herself. She was looking for Lord Death, and realized he was right in front of them. Tsubaki fainted from the surprise.

"…Tsubaki…?" Maka said, poking the, now unconscious, 16* year old. After a few moments Maka shook Tsubaki, and then she woke up.

"When did Kidd turn twenty?" asked Tsubaki, trying to sit up.

"I think that's Lord death without his mask on…" Maka replied. Lord Death nodded, saying that she was correct. And besides, Kidd didn't have red eyes, Kidd had golden eyes.

"Anyway… we came to talk to you about Soul and BlackStar. They've been trashing the school again." Maka said to Lord Death.

"Is that so…?" Lord Death asked. They couldn't get over how different he looked and sounded. He was even _acting_ different!

"Sorry to waste your time! We'll be leaving now." Tsubaki said quickly, and nervously. She grabbed Maka and pulled her out of the death room. _I will never see Lord Death the same way ever again…_

"What was that about?" Maka asked Tsubaki. They far away from the death room now.

"I don't know. I just wanted to get out of there, quick." Tsubaki said, blushing.

**Later that day**

Later in class crescent moon, Professor Stein fainted in class. Which gave them plenty of time to talk.

"Lord Death took off his mask." Maka said to Soul quickly.

"Whoa! What does he look like?" Soul asked.

"He's looks like a twenty year old Death the Kid with red eyes."

"Really?"

"I think Tsubaki has a crush on him."

"WHAT?" Soul fell out of his chair. "DUDE! That's like a 10,000 year age difference!"

"That's why I'm freaked out. Its creepy…"

"It is creepy…"

"What's creepy?" BlackStar said, walking over to where Soul and Maka were.

"Just this scary movie I watched the other day! Hehe. It was called 'The Ring*'." Maka lied.

"Yeah, that movie was seriously creepy, man." Soul said. He actually _did _see the movie.

"I must watch that movie!" BlackStar said! He then left. He walked out of the room and was off to the movie store.

"We should confront Tsubaki about it." Maka said, after a few minutes of awkward silence.

They walked over to Tsubaki, who was alone. She was probably waiting for BlackStar to get back. They walked past Killik Rung, who was playing pot of thunder and pot of fire, and Ox who was trying ask Kim out, failing horribly at it, and getting rejected.

"Tsubaki," Maka began. "I'm just gonna' come right out and ask you this, OK?" She took a deep breath. "Do you have a crush on Lord Death?"

"Where did _that_ come from?" Tsubaki asked defensively, blushing.

"Just answer the freaking question!" Soul said harshly.

"OK, I admit it." Tsubaki said. Soul and Maka gasped. "He's freaking hot, OK!" Soul and Maka backed away, very slowly.

**A/N …and CUT! *For those of you who read the manga, Lord Death is what he is called in the anime, not lord Shinigami-sama.**

*** I don't know Tsubaki's age, but she looks about 16 to me, so I just said she was 16.**

*** 'The Ring' is a real movie. Yes it a scary movie, and yes it is very creepy. I highly recommend it.**

**LOL, I just invented a new crack pairing. TsubakixUnmasked****!Lord Death. Haha!**


	4. Chapter 4: Study partners

_**For meikyuu buterfly and kuri sari**_

_**A JackiexHarvar/KidxChrona Fanfic **_

_**Study partners**_

_**(Sorry for any OOCness.)**_

Stein didn't show up at school today. There was no one to teach his students. For about half an hour, everyone was talking. There was so much clamor! Then Sid walked in.

"Students! Since Stein won't be teaching you today, I will give you your assignment. Each of you must pair up with someone, a study partner, and go study in the library. You're making way too much noise, and Miss Marie can't teach her class because of you. This is for the best." he said.

Chrona couldn't decide who her study partner should be. She was thinking she should choose Maka, but Maka had already picked Soul. And Ragnorak would just bully her the whole time, even though he was pretty smart. She was stuck with him anyway, though_. _He_ was _her blood. Literally.

_It has to be someone smart, that won't bully me. _She thought. And the first person that popped into her mind was Kidd.

While, all the way across the room, Jackie chose Harvar to study with. Jackie had a _huge_ crush on Harvar and thought herself lucky that someone else didn't want to study with him. Maybe Ox did, but he fainted when Kim asked him if he wanted to be study partners with her. And they headed off to the library.

Meanwhile, Chrona was having trouble asking Kidd, stuttering and whatnot. But he seemed to know what she meant, or was just guessing, and agreed to be her study partner.

"Alright, Chrona. I was going to ask you to be my study partner, too." He said. Chrona seemed pretty happy at this and hugged him, but Chibi Ragnorak popped out of her back.

"Would you two love-birds get a room or somethin'?" he said, grumpily. Kidd chuckled, while Chrona blushed madly, and let go.

"Its OK Chrona. I'm sure Ragnorak didn't mean to embarrass you." Kidd said, patting Chrona's head. She blushed again.

"Yes I did!" Ragnorak said. "Kidd, get your hand off of Chrona's head, or I swear I will smack you silly!" Then Ragnorak withdrew back inside of Chrona.

Kidd drew his hand back, and then they were off to the library.

**With Jackie and Harvar**

When the two of them entered the library, it was so quiet. They were the only two there. Harvar took off the visor that was always covering his eyes. It turns out his eyes were a deep blue. Blue as water. The most beautiful shade of blue Jackie had ever seen. She just stared into his eyes for what seemed like forever.

"What?" Harvar asked after a few minutes passed.

"It's nothing. Just, you never took your visor off before, so this is first time I've actually seen your eyes." She chuckled, blushing.

"Oh, yeah…" Harvar said. Then they starting laughing. Soon the laughing quieted after the librarian threatened to kick them out.

"Crazy whippersnappers…." they heard her mutter. Soon, they chose a table to study at. Jackie put down her materials at one end of small, square table, and Harvar sat down at the other end. There was a stack of books in the middle of the table. Some were about the weaknesses of witches and kishins. There were some about self-defense. They both reached for a book titled 'The weakness of the witch' Their hands brushed against each other, and Jackie drew hers back, blushing. Harvar also blushed slightly, then grabbed the book.

**With Kidd and Chrona**

They entered the library. Jackie and Harvar were already studying. For some reason, Jackie was blushing like crazy.

"I see things are going well with those two." Kidd said, chuckling. Chrona just smiled.

"Oi! Just sit down somewhere!" Ragnorak said, emerging from Chrona's back.

"Alright Ragnorak, just don't hurt me…" Chrona said.

"Alright then." Ragnorak said, disappearing into Chrona's back once again.

"He's kind of annoying…" Kidd murmured.

"You should try living with him stuck in your blood." Chrona chuckled.

"I AM NOT ANNOYING!" Ragnorak yelled from inside of Chrona.

"Awkward…" Kid said after a few moments. Soon they sat down, and began reading some of the books. They sat next to each other, and they were sitting at a fairly large table with a lot of space. Chrona was nervous, like always, and was blushing.

"Are you alright Chrona?" Kidd asked, though he knew well that she was always like this.

"Y-yeah. I'm f-fine Kidd." She said. Then Ragnorak popped out of her back.

"…Him again…" Kidd muttered. Ragnorak was such a kill-joy. Then he pushed Chrona's head till she ended up kissing Kidd!

"I'm sorry!" Chrona said, pulling away. She was blushing just as much as Jackie was.

"Its alright Chrona." Kidd chuckled, and kissed her again. Chrona thought he would be mad.

**A/N …CUT! I'm gonna' let you guys imagine what happens next! I'm smart! I mixed Kuri Sari **_**and **_**Meikyuu butterfly's ideas and put them in one! All hail the genius, Moonlightphoenix! Oh, and Kuri Sari, is it OK if I make the skype/face book thing a chatroom instead? Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Embarassing moment

**Noah's Pokemon short story and Gopher's embarrassing moment**

**(Warning, slight manga spoilers, inspired by 'Len's embarrassing moment')**

"Gopher, has the 'package' arrived?" Noah asked.

"Yes, oh magnificent Noah-sama." The black haired teen said, handing the dark skinned man a package. Noah opened the brown package, and took out a Nintendo DSi XL and Pokemon, the SoulSilver edition.

"YES! I got it! I finally got the game!"

_Usually I don't question Noah-sama's wishes, but… he's acting like an idiot… _Gopher thought. "Oh… yes Noah-sama. I am very happy for you…"

"Gopher, I am commanding you to go to another room so I can play my game in peace! Go eat lunch or somethin'!" Noah said, very excitedly. He had _all_ of the Pokemon games and _all _of the Nintendo game systems, except SoulSilver and the Dsi XL. So yes, he was very happy. Gopher left the room, and went to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich.

After that, he did all the chores, though not instructed to. He was bored. Hours passed and Gopher had nothing to do, and was slightly impatient. Every now and then, he heard Noah shout or scream from excitement of 'getting the game'.

_Nothing to do…._Gopher thought irritably. He then walked to his room, and turned the T.V. on. He flipped through the channels. _There has to be _something_ on! _He thought. He then came to an old anime. _Pretty cure? _He thought. The theme was playing. _That's… kinda' catchy… _He thought, and began to sing to it.

"Gopher…. AH!" Giriko walked in.

"Egao wa kihon desho harebare ame nochiiiiii…"They just stared at each other, then Giriko left.

"Sorry, forgot to knock." He said. Then knocked and reopened the door to see Gopher watching soccer.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked.

"Oh, must've been my imagination! I thought I saw you singing the pretty cure theme and dancing to it! Hehe…"

"I-Impossible! I wouldn't d-do something like that! Because I'm smart! See, I'm watching football! Ha ha ha!" He spoke.

_Ain't that soccer? _thought Giriko. "Yeah, I've got a message for you from Noah."

"He knows I've got a cell phone, right?"

"It's about your cell phone. He said you didn't turn it off, and that he could hear you clearly over his game and thinks it would be best if you turned it off."

"Is…that…so..?" Gopher then turned to his phone and turned off. When Giriko left he said "CRAAAAAAAP!"

**A/N LOL. Vocaloid reference! Gopher = Len, Giriko = Rin, and Noah =Master (Very fitting =D) LOL, this began as a story about Noah, but I got side tracked as you can see… Well, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: New girl part one

**For anonymous reviewer 'Boomsheika' **

**The new girl**

**(I'm sorry if this is not how you pictured her, Boomsheika. I also hope you're OK with me calling her 'Kai')**

"HA! Kidd, Soul! There's gonna' be a new girl at Shibusen and rumor has it, she is HOT!" BlackStar laughed.

"Yeah, so?" Soul asked. Kidd looked up from the book he was reading, then started reading it again. He obviously wasn't impressed. He was only interested if she was symmetrical.

"We're gonna' wait for her! She's coming next week on Monday." BlackStar said. Kidd just continued to read.

"We're not interested." Soul said.

"But she's hot!" BlackStar replied.

"I already live with two hot girls, I don't need another." Soul retorted.

"What about you, Kidd?" BlackStar asked.

"Only if she's symmetrical." Kidd replied. BlackStar sighed.

"YOU'RE BOTH COMING WITH ME! I DON'T CARE IF YOU WANT TOO OR NOT! OBEY YOUR GOD!" BlackStar yelled, shocking them both with his soul wavelength.

**One week later**

(Kai's POV)

I walked up the steep stairs of the school known as Shibusen. Why were there so many stairs? It was exhausting. When I finally reached the top, there were three boys waiting at the entrance.

There was one with blue hair. He was dressed up as a ninja, and was looking a bit impatient. His eyes were dark blue*.

The white haired one was sitting down. He was wearing a leather jacket and ripped blue jeans. His eyes were closed. Was he asleep? No. He opened one eye, which was red.

Then there was the last one. He had black hair with three stripes on the left side. He was leaning against the building, reading a book that was written in Latin. His eyes were light amber, which just happened to be my favorite color.

_Might as well introduce myself. _I thought.

(Kidd's POV)

I waited with my friends at the entrance of the school. I leaned against the wall, reading my book, bored as hell! BlackStar dragged me out here, and wouldn't let me back inside. I heard a noise. Someone was walking up the stairs.

_The new girl? Probably. _I thought. I turned back to my book. Apparently Soul heard her too, because he opened one of his eyes. I looked up from the book I was reading.

Then she walked in front of us. She was blushing slightly. She had blonde hair, with rainbow highlights, tied up in two pigtails. She was wearing jeans, one of the knees were ripped, and a yellow shirt, (One of the sleeves had been ripped off.) and a short, black jacket. She also wore several belts around her waist*.

I narrowed my eyes. _She isn't symmetrical. But I should be courteous to her. It is her first day at my father's school._

"Hello, my name is Kai." She said.

BlackStar was the first to speak. "I'm the great BlackStar! Haha! But you can call me God! Haha."

I hit him in the head with my book*. "Please excuse BlackStar. He's an idiot." I said.

"I'm not an idiot!" He yelled back at me. I ignored him.

"My name is Death the Kidd. But everyone calls me Kidd, so you can too.* My father owns the school, so I hope there is no inconvenience." I said, and outstretched my hand politely.

"Cool," She said, and grabbed my hand, and shook it. Soul stood up, and walked over to us.

"Hey, my name's Soul. Nice to meet you." He said. Then they shook hands. While BlackStar was still pouting about me calling him an idiot.

**A/N * I don't know what color BlackStar's eyes are.**

***The way her belts are, bad memory's of the book of Eibon.**

***Yes, Kidd _did_ Maka-chop BlackStar.**

***Oh, _smooth_ Kidd, smooth.**

**If I continue this anymore it will be too long (By my standards) to be a one-shot, so later I will be making a part two to this. If you want me to continue anymore of the one-shots with 'part two's' I will gladly do so. Except the study partner's one. You guy's imagine what happened after that. I don't want to ruin any lemon/ non lemon/ fluffy endings for you. ^_^ with that, I bid you farewell. **


	7. Chapter 7: Vespy and the Shinigami twins

**Soul Eater next generation; students; Vespy the Loner, and the Shinigami 'twins'.**

Vespy walked up the stairs to Shibusen Academy. He wanted to see the school before school started. While it was empty. So much different than when it is full of people. Soon, he would be starting his second year here. But first, they had to find a teacher to replace Stein, who retired last year. He hoped this year's teacher would be a lot cooler and a lot less crazy.

He stood at the entrance. For a while, he just looked at the now empty building. He always came here when his dad was being a kill-joy. Talking about how he was god-like and whatnot. A total idiot.

"Well, what am I waiting for?" He asked himself aloud, then he walked into the building. However, this time he was not alone. He was being followed by a pair of reapers. Twins, apparently. The two looked at each other.

"Should we?" Asked the boy.

"I think we should." The girl replied. And they followed him inside.

**Inside Shibusen**

Vespy walked into one of the dorms deep in Shibusen. He always went to the same one.

_This is Chrona's old dorm room, right? _He asked himself. He then sat on the bed, and began to think. He thought about how much of an idiot his father was, and how he only gave himself credit. Stealing the spotlight from others. _That narcissist. _He soon drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile, the 'twins' were watching.

After a while, Vespy woke up. But he was locked inside the dorm room. He tried to open the door using raw power, like his father probably would, and failed miserably.

"Aw, poor boy tries and tries. But can't leave." Came a girl's voice. Vespy looked behind him, but saw nothing.

"You're right, Syra. Poor guy can't even tell if he's being followed." Came a boy's voice. Vespy turned again, beginning to panic.

_F-followed? _he thought. "W-w-who's there?" he yelled. He tried not to sound panicked, but he couldn't stop a small whimper from escaping when he spoke.

"Aw, look Seth. The little boy is scared of us." Said Syra.

"What kind of idiot is afraid of a couple of twins like us?" Seth replied.

"W-w-would y-you come out already!" Vespy yelled. It was a small room. How many places could the two possibly hide? When he turned around, leaned against the wall were two people. A girl. And a boy.

"Hello, my name is Seth Shinigami, what's yours?" Said the boy. He had white hair and blood red eyes. He wore a gray shirt, white pants, and a white jacket.

"I'm Vespy Nakatsukatsa. The ninja weapon." Vespy replied, a bit more relaxed knowing he was just up against a couple of kids like himself. Seth pointed to the girl next to him.

"This is my sister, Syra Shinigami." he said. The girl was wearing all black, with the exception of a few white belts around her waist. She had black hair, with three white stripes on the right side. Her eyes were also red. They were just a couple of kids. But there was something about them… something strange…

_They said their last name was 'Shinigami' right? And 'Shinigami' is the old word for reaper. Does that mean they're reapers? _Vespy asked himself. He intended to find, and that's _exactly _what he would do.

"You said your last name was 'Shinigami', right? Does that mean you two are reapers?" Vespy asked, hoping he didn't sound stupid.

"Smart boy." Syra uttered.

"Any normal person would have just guessed it was a last name, since reapers are hardly called 'Shinigami' anymore. Yes, we are reapers." Seth said.

"Our father owns the school." Syra added.

**A/N those are some very creepy twins. 0.O If I'm inclined to do more one-shots about the twins (I probably will) you will get to see what they're really like. (Seth is a huge flirt that gets in trouble all the time. Syra always follows the rules unless she benefits from breaking them) Yes, Death the Kidd is their father and he owns the school. This like, twenty years after the series ended. BlackStar and Tsubaki are Vespy's parents, as you can tell from his last name and the way he described his father. Vespy's hair is purple. X)**


	8. Chapter 8: Graverobber

**Soul Eater Next Generation; Teachers; Graverobber **

A man with dark hair and clothing walked up the steep stairs to Shibusen academy.

_So… this is my new work place? _He lifted his head to reveal blood red eyes. _I guess its safer than robbing graves for a living, but why exactly do they need me here? I heard the old professor, I'm sure Stein was his name, retired last year. But, I'm almost 100% positive that I'm here for something else…_

**Inside the death room**

"So, Mr. Graverobber-" said a voice.

"Please just call me Graverobber." Graverobber replied.

"O.K. Graverobber, you came here for that teaching job, correct? We've needed new teachers here at Shibusen since Stein retired." Said the voice again. A man walked out of the shadows at the back of the room. He appeared to be in his early twenties. He had black hair with white stripes on the left side and his eyes were amber colored*.

"Yes, I did come for the teaching job, Lord Death." Graverobber said.

"Do you have any experience with teenage kids?" Asked 'Lord Death'

"Not much…"

"Have you taught before?"

"Not really…"

"Would you call yourself strict, or can you relate to most problems teenagers seem to have?"

"I can relate to problems that most teenagers seem to have… why?"

"That'll come in handy if you end up meeting my son, Seth. Anyway, you're hired. Welcome to the Academy!"

**A/N * Yes, Death the Kidd goes by 'Lord Death' now. The real Lord Death is gone. Out of the picture.**

**WOW! That was really short. 0.O**

**Incase your wondering, he _was _inspired by the song 'Zydrate Anatomy' X)**

**He is 18.**


	9. Chapter 9: Maka the therapist 1

**Maka the therapist**

**Stein's session**

"So Stein, what brings you here?" Maka said, sitting in a chair. She had Stein lying on her couch, with his arms crossed over his chest. She was wearing a doctor's uniform.

"Well, I need a therapist. A psychiatrist, and you're the only person, out of the everyone I know, who is completely sane." Stein replied.

"Well, Mr. Stein, tell me what is wrong." Maka said. She played the part well.

"I have an insatiable need to dissect things and rip them apart."

"Hmm. That's nice. Now, Mr. Stein, tell me _why_ you want to dissect things. Is there any reasoning behind it at all?"

"No. There is no reason why I'm like this. I just… am."

"No childhood trauma? No abuse? Nothing?"

"No trauma, or abuse. Just… nothing."

"So, you think that you are just crazy and that you need help?"

"…Yes…"

"And that's just fine, Mr. Stein. Have you ever thought that your just angry, and that you need to take your anger out on something?"

"No I haven't."

"Well, whenever your angry, just squeeze this." Maka handed him an anger management squeeze toy. It looked roughly like a bobble-head mixed with a stuffed panda. Stein looked at it, disbelievingly.

"O.K." he said. _This little toy, might be the cure to my insanity! YES!_

**The next day**

"Um, Dr. Maka," Stein called.

"Yes, Mr. Stein?" Maka asked. Stein then handed her the squeeze toy, then left. It had been cut open and there was flour spilling out of it. Stein dissected it.

**A/N LOL. Poor Stein. Maka is a horrible psychiatrist! XD Next time I do a 'Maka the therapist' skit, it'll be Kidd.**


	10. Chapter 10: Best Birthday gift

**For xStarxWolfx**

**Lord Death's Birthday (Human! Lord Death and Human! Grand Witch / Maabaa, a bit of a continuation of 'Lord Death takes off his mask', but not exactly. Warning, OOCness and maybe fluff?)**

"Hey, Lord Death. …You still haven't put your mask back on?" Stein said, a bit confused.

"Nope! Didn't feel like it."

"Of course… Of course…"

"So, Stein. Why are you here?"

"Well, its your birthday and all, and I'm throwing you a party and stuff. It'll be in the dance hall, at 5:00. I hope you come! Everyone will be there. I've got a special surprise for you too!"

"O.K. I'll come!"

**At 5:00 in the dance hall**

_I'm not really good at attending parties… _Thought Lord Death as he walked down the empty halls. He walked into the dance hall. As he walked in, he was greeted by everyone there, mostly students.

"So, Stein. Did you invite any of his family?" Maka asked.

"Yeah. I invited someone very special to him." Stein smiled.

"Who?"

"She'll be here very soon."

"She, huh?"

Almost on command, a young girl with green hair wearing an orange outfit crashed through window. She was riding a broomstick, a witch maybe?

"Isn't that the Grand witch, Maabaa?" Kim squeaked to Jackie in surprise.

"Yeah! What is she doing here?" Jackie whispered back.

Maabaa walked over to Stein.

"I'm here for the party." She whispered enthusiastically. Her voice was that of an 18 year old. She looked in Lord Death's direction and squeaked. "Death Nii-San! " She said running up to him. Then she gave him a big hug. Then looked up. "Its been a long time, Nii-San! How long has it been? 5,000, 6,000 years?"

"I missed you too… little sis." He said. He was very happy to see his little sister, but everyone else was shocked. Especially Kidd. He fainted. Maabaa then walked over to him, put her hands on her knees, and bent over him.

"Nephew Kidd-san looks just like you, Nii-san." She said. Lord Death just smiled.

"This is almost as cute as it is creepy!" Maka said.

Seeing his sister was probably the best thing that could happen to Lord Death on his Birthday.

**A/N Aw! Cute. Thank you xStarxWolfx! As soon as I read your idea, I knew EXACTLY what I was going to write. So, thank you for giving me inspiration to write such a cute one-shot!**


	11. Chapter 11: Seth and Annabeth

**SE next generation; students; Seth Shinigami and Annabeth Evans**

**( School already started in this.)**

A girl with brown hair was walking down the hallway. She had green eyes and sharp, but not _too_ sharp, teeth. She sighed.

_Her name is Annabeth, right? She's the Evans girl. She's kinda' cute. _Seth thought, watching her walk down the hall. She was holding a lot of books, he noticed this. She looked like she was about to drop them. Seth walked up to her.

"Need any help with that?" He asked her. "A beautiful young lady like you shouldn't be carrying so much by herself." Seth then smiled.

"Do I know you?" She asked tensely. She may be paranoid, or not. She was always wary when talking to someone she didn't know, especially boys. She had to watch out for them.

"Where are my manners? My name is Seth Shinigami, I'm a meister." He said.

"I'm Annabeth." She replied, feeling a bit less paranoid. _He seems alright. _"I guess I _might_ need some help with these books. They're a little heavy." Seth took a majority of the books out her hands.

"Whoa! These are kinda' heavy. So, what class are you going to now?" He asked.

"Class crescent moon." She replied.

"What coincidence. I'm headed to that class too!"

"Graverobber teaches that class, right?"

"Yup. Are you new here?"

"Yeah…"

"Can I see your schedule?"

"Sure." Annabeth took a slip of paper out of a book and handed it Seth, slightly blushing. She was obviously very shy.

"This is the same schedule as me and my sister's." He said. "I'll show you where your classes are."

"Oh, thanks." She said.

"Are you a Weapon? Or are you a Meister?"

"I'm a scythe weapon."

"Do you have a Meister partner yet?"

"Not yet."

"I don't have a weapon partner yet, so that's O.K."

"…Do you want to be _my_ Meister partner?" Seth was surprised at this. From what people told him, he was a good-looking guy with a cool attitude that any girl would fall for. But this still came as a shocker to him.

"We'll have to talk to my father about this first." He chuckled.

"Your father…?"

"He owns the school, chooses the Weapon/Meister pairs, ect."

"Oh. Cool!"

**In class crescent moon**

"Hello, Graverobber. Nice day, isn't it?" Seth asked.

"Okay, what do you want this time?" Graverobber asked.

"I just want to talk to you," he said. Then whispered, "Me and my new friend need a pass. We have to talk to my father about something."

Graverobber rolled his red eyes. "You're already late for class. And _now_ you want a permit to talk to your freaking dad! Go take your seat!"

Seth then grabbed his shovel. "… Or I could just break your shovel…" The whole class just watched. Syra, his sister, watched very annoyed. _What despicable behavior for a Reaper! _She thought. First, he was late for class. Then he asked if he could _leave _as soon as he got to class. And now he was threatening the teacher!

Seth raised his knee and placed the shovel above it, as if he was going to break it by snapping it in half. He lowered it quickly, but before he could break it, Graverobber held two hall passes in front of Seth's face. Seth lowered his knee and put the shovel down. He then took the passes. "Thank you!" He said with a smirk, and then handed one to the slightly scared, and _very_ confused Annabeth. That shovel was obviously very important to Graverobber.

_And you actually gave him the passes? _Syra thought. _You're a disgrace to the Shinigami name, Seth!_

**In the Death Room**

"Shouldn't you two be in class?" Asked 'Lord Death'.

"We got passes, father." Seth replied. "Anyway, Annabeth was wondering if we could be Weapon/Meister partners."

"Sure you can. I already talked to Annabeth's parents about this."

"_Really_?" Annabeth asked excitingly. She was almost positive her parents, wouldn't let her even _talk_ to boys, let alone let her meister partner be a boy.

"No. But Seth really needs a weapon because his grades are low enough as it is, and you'll probably be a good influence on him and make his constant flirting stop. So I am going to allow this." He said, a tone of distress in his voice.

"And once again, through bad behavior and possible threats, another success!" Seth said.

"Threats?" 'Lord Death' asked.

"Nothing!" Seth replied quickly. "So… Its settled? We're partners?"

"Yes, of course I'm going to have to deal with the wrath of Soul and Maka…" 'Lord Death' shuddered at the thought of seeing Maka angry.

"Okay, Dad. Well, bye until after school, I guess…" Seth said. Annabeth also said goodbye to 'Lord Death', and the two left.

**After school at the Evans Mansion**

"Hey Mama, Papa." Annabeth said. "I made a new friend today."

"Really? What's your friend's name?" Maka, her mother, asked.

"Seth Shinigami." She replied. Soul, her father, froze at this. "What's wrong, Papa?"

"Well, Seth is…" Soul began.

"He's your Grandfather at age 16!" Maka said, annoyed.

"Stay away from him." Soul warned.

"Oh. But Lord Death already made us partners." She said, a little afraid. Her parents paused., their eyes wide and angry. "I'm not in trouble am I?" Annabeth had _never _gotten in trouble before.

"No, Sweetie, But 'Lord Death' and his Son _are_!" Maka said.

_I'd HATE to be Kidd right now. _Soul thought.

_I'm gonna' KILL Kidd! _Maka thought.

**A/N I'm gonna' agree with Soul. I'd HATE to be Kidd right now. XD Poor Kidd. They're gonna' stay partners though. Implied Annabeth Evans x Seth Shinigami. Its AnnaSeth! XD**

**Warning, next few chapters might be a little intense. *Remember, _might_.***


	12. Chapter 12: Seth vs Vespy

**SE Next Generation; Students; Seth and Syra Shinigami**

**Seth Beats Vespy **

**(O.K, we don't really know much about Vespy now, we know he likes to be alone, occasionally scares easily, and hates to not be in control. We will know more about him in this chapter, and how much he and Seth hate each other because of a little 'accident'(Totally not an accident.) with Syra, and what happens when Seth gets mad. Warning, intense, emotional, and may possibly be deep and more than a little rushed.) **

Syra walked into Gallows Manor, covered in bruises and on the brink of tears. Seth walked up to her very worried.

"What happened?" He asked his sister.

"Nothing, just battle practice." Syra's voice cracked and a tear rolled down her cheek. Obviously, it wasn't battle practice. It looked like she had been beat.

"Who did this to you? I'll kill them!" Seth said. Syra slowly looked up, a little surprised that he cared so much.

"…Vespy… It was Vespy. We got in a fight." Seth already couldn't stand that guy, and now he had to make the things worse by beating his sister! He was a despicable person.

"That's it! He just got on my last nerve! He's dead! I'll beat him to a pulp and then I'll beat some more!" Seth said to himself, very angrily. Their father, Death the Kidd who now went by 'Lord Death', walked by. He heard the conversation, and was also very surprised at Seth. He was so carefree, and hardly ever got angry. Maybe a little annoyed, but never angry! Whenever he _was _angry, it always passed a few minutes later. And he was never _this_ angry! _I'll have to talk to BlackStar and Tsubaki about their son. _He thought.

**Next day in the hall**

Seth walked up to Vespy very angrily. "Want to fight?" He asked. This came out of nowhere.

"Why?" Asked Vespy.

"You know."

"Oh, is this about that little fight with Syra last night? I didn't think you would care about her so much." And he didn't care about Syra much, as far as Vespy was concerned. Seth then grabbed him by the neck.

"You'll pay for what you did to my sister!"

"Alright, fine. I except. I'm going to win though. If your sister lost to me, then you probably will too. Since she's probably the stronger out of you two." Vespy said with a smirk. This over-confident little brat. He _would_ pay the price for toying with him and Syra. Graverobber couldn't help but listen. The 18 year old teacher walked up to them.

"I guess I'll have to be the ref." He spoke. He walked back to the room and said to the rest of the students: "I'll be gone for a while, so just read or talk or somethin'. I don't know when I'll be back, but I will be back tomorrow!" Graverobber was the funniest out the three teachers Seth had. Maka, Soul (Who now goes by 'Death Scythe'), and him. "But, Syra. You'll have to come with me."

"Why?" She asked.

"Its about your brother." He replied.

_Did he skip school AGAIN? _She thought. This was typical behavior for Seth. She was surprised when they walked to the battle court and saw Seth and Vespy.

"Oh, the ref is here. Shall we begin?" Vespy asked. Seth nodded, and then in a matter of seconds he was behind Vespy, about to knock him down by kicking him. But Vespy jumped away just in time. Vespy then started wildly throwing punches at Seth. At every single hit, Seth dodged, and at just the right moment kicked Vespy in the face which in turn knocked him down creating a crater where he fell.

"I bet he's just using that little fight between Vespy and me as an excuse beat the crap out of him. He doesn't really care." Syra spoke after a while. Graverobber was surprised.

"You should have more faith in your brother. He may not act like it, but he really does care for you." Graverobber smiled at Syra. And she smiled back. They turned back to the fight. Apparently Seth had won. There were several craters in the court and Vespy was lying, almost unconscious, in one of them. Seth walked up to him, his red eye which were usually happy and sarcastic were now dark with anger and hatred. He was scaring Syra. "Don't mess with my sister." He said, and walked away.

He walked up to Syra and hugged her, saying that he was glad she was safe and if Vespy ever hurt her ever again he would kill him. Stating that this time, he got off easy.

**A/N T_T I want a sibling like Seth… Small hint(s) of GraverobberxSyra (Its actually not that creepy, 'cuz Graverobber is 18 and Syra and Seth are 16.)**


	13. Chapter 13: SE:NG Preview chapter

(I guess you could say this is a bit of a preview of a story I'll be writing when I'm done with my 'Wendigo' FanFiction. It might be a bit rushed as well. And the characters will probably be _really _OOC, too.)

**Soul Eater Next Generation preview**

It was a dark night. The sound of rain pounded against the windows. Then, the cry of a small child- who couldn't have been more than 5 months old -broke the peacefulness of the night. Kidd, who was now 25, woke from his sleep. His wife, Alice, was nowhere in sight. When Kidd heard his children crying, he almost immediately sat up. He got out of bed and went up to the nursery, rubbing his tired eyes. Then he saw a sight he would never forget.

His wife was standing over their crib, with a syringe full of a black substance. Kidd ran up to her and knocked the syringe out of her hand.

"Alice, what are doing?" He asked, panicked. When he looked at her, though, it was _not _his wife. Her blood red eyes were now yellow and snake-like and her flowing black hair was now short and slightly pointed at the ends. It wasn't Alice, it was Medusa. Medusa then narrowed her eyes at him, slowly tip-toeing away from the crib where his children slept. She smiled maliciously, then uttered two words: "Vector Plate". He was then blasted down the stairs.

Maka woke up from her deep slumber. There was a loud noise next door, where Kidd lived. Was he trouble? She was concerned about her friend, but she would have to get her husband's consent first.

"Soul," She gently nudged her husband, who was sleeping beside her.

"Yeah, honey?" He replied, not moving.

"I'm concerned about Kidd. I think we should go and check on him."

"OK, honey. Later," Then another crash. Soul then sat up. "Never mind, we're going now!" He then transformed into a scythe. Maka grabbed him, then hurried next door. She heard the words she hope that _no one_ would ever have to hear again: "Vector Arrow". She crashed through the door, trying to take in the scene before her. Kidd- who was on the ground -was desperately trying to guard himself with his sword, slicing away dozens of vector arrows. While his wife was the one commanding them, sending the arrows in his direction. Maka gave a huge slice, and the arrows vanished. Kidd was surprised to see her.

"Thanks," Kidd gasped, trying to stand up.

"Me and Soul came to see what was going on, and i'm glad we did, too." Maka replied, helping Kidd stand.

"I'll take care of Medusa, but please go upstairs and make sure my children are safe." Kidd said, with a look of worry on his face. Maka then ran upstairs, leaving Kidd with Medusa. In the nursery, Eruka and Free were standing over the crib of two small babies that looked almost exactly like Kidd. A boy and a girl, possibly twins.

"Eruka, we've got a problem." The werewolf said, looking up. The witch also looked up.

"Damn, we didn't plan for Maka to come!" Eruka stated calmly.

"Soul, remember. We can't do anything that could harm Kidd's children." Maka told the Death Scythe.

"This is going to be a hard one." Soul replied. Then there was a loud crash downstairs, a clatter, and the sound of a body hitting the floor. One of them had died. There was a silence throughout the mansion. Then they all walked downstairs.

They saw Kidd, panting heavily and leaning against the wall barely able to stand. He had dropped his sword, and was covered in blood. At his feet was the corpse of his wife. She was no longer Medusa. A tear rolled down his cheek. He ran, pushing everyone out of the way as he quickly traveled upstairs. He charged into the nursery, locking the door behind. He looked into the crib, his daughter had a cut on her arm. Black Blood trickled out of the wound. However, his children were blissfully asleep. Completely unaware that their mother had just died, and their father had gone insane.

**Told ya' things were gonna' get intense. Wait till I upload the next chapter. The Kidd fangirls will probably be crying, or saying evil! Kidd is hot. Probably crying, though. XD And i'm talking about hardcore Death the Kidd fangirls, man. XD**


	14. Chapter 14: 'Let the madness take you'

**Soul Eater Next Generation: Nightmare; Death the Kidd's descent into madness?**

There was Kidd, standing in the familiar bloody room in which his wife had died. He knew it was just a dream, he had this dream almost every night for the past 16 years. But, was it really a dream? Or a hallucination caused by the madness he tried so hard to lock away? He couldn't tell. But there he was, forced to watch as his beloved wife died again, forced to hear the familiar voice of Medusa taunting him as she possessed his wife's body. He watched himself kill her, slashing at her with a sword and he heard her last words.

"Why…?" she murmured as she changed from Medusa back into his wife. Then, the house grew empty. There was a moving shadow, he saw it in the corner of his eye. He turned to see if it was really there, he couldn't stop himself. The shadow circled around him, then something hit him hard in the back of the head. The shadow then pushed him against the wall, one of its hands clasped tightly around his throat a knife in the other one. He was beginning to get worried, he usually woke up before this. His vision came into focus and he couldn't believe what he saw.

He saw himself. Or, at least a copy of him. But instead of his amber eyes, this Kidd's eyes were pure black.

"How does it feel, Reaper? Seeing your loved one die everyday. Over and over again?" The copy said.

"P-please, let go…" Kidd whimpered.

"No, I don't think I will," The copy said, tightening his grip. Kidd could hardly breathe now.

"I-I'm begging you, p-please…" Kidd struggled to get the words out. The copy just tightened his grip even more.

"I can't. Kidd, why can't you understand? You are going to succumb to madness! And this is what you're going to become when you do! Accept it! Let the madness take you!" The copy yelled. Part of him wanted to give in to the madness, so this living hell could end. He just stared at the copy, who smirked at him. "I see you've finally excepted your fate." He raised the knife and brought it down on Kidd's heart. He released his grip on Kidd's neck, and let his dead body fall with a _thump. _"Goodbye," the copy smirked, then he snapped and disappeared.

Finally, after 16 years, Kidd had given in to the madness.

**T_T Poor Kidd died… ;_; And just think about reliving the worst mistake in your life, over and over again for 16 years? Poor Kidd was already being driven crazy.**


	15. Chapter 15: Obsessed

**Soul Eater Next Generation: Obsessed; Alex Gorgon dies today?**

Kidd sat at his desk with his usual cold expression, however he was grinning inwardly. Medusa's daughter had just joined the academy, and now he could set his plan into action. He'd destroy Medusa from the inside, make her suffer, then finish her off. And it would all start with the death of her daughter, Alex Gorgon.

_The bitch will pay, I'll make sure of that! _He thought, wearing an insane smile.

"Father…" Syra walked in and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned, his smile had been replaced by a cold stare.

"Yes, Syra?" He asked.

"Are you OK? You've been acting a bit… strange lately." She replied.

"I'm fine." He replied emotionlessly.

"OK…" She said, and walked out of the room.

**Later that night**

Alex Gorgon walked down the road from the store. It was almost 9:00 and she had to get home soon. She didn't live to far away from Death City, a little house on the outskirts of town. It was pretty isolated from everything, though. People even thought it was haunted. She enjoyed living there, though. She liked being isolated and away from people. She continued to walk, and was almost home now.

She walked into her little house, and closed the door. She walked into the kitchen, cut the light on, and set down her groceries. She was about to put them up, when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't see whatever it was very clearly, just a shadowy mass about the size of a man. A man that was holding a knife…

However, she blinked and the mass was gone. Then, the lights flickered. A pang of fear spread through her heart.

"I guess I need to change the light bulb…" She chuckled to herself, and backed away from nothing but _into _something.

Before she could move, someone wrapped an arm around her neck. The person had a knife in his or her other hand. The person raised the knife and positioned it above her heart. Alex then heard two words escape the person's lips:

"Goodbye, Gorgon." The voice was non other than the Reaper, Lord Death. Alex let out a horrified scream and then…

Alex was never seen again.

**A/N Thus, the beginning of the witch murder spree.**

**T_T Poor Alex. It seems Kidd really, **_**really **_**lost it… I'd hate to be Medusa right now. 0.O**

**Yeah, these intense, evil-ish one-shots are me venting my emotions. I don't know about my friends, but I love using psychotic Kidd and Seth and Syra for my vents. Why must I torture my favorite characters? XD**

**BTW, i've got an announcement, more than one person own this account now. Its me and my two friends. I'm not sure if they're going to be on very often though.**


	16. Chapter 16: Introducing CrackShots

**Introducing Crack-shots**

OK, as an addition to one-shots I will now be writing Crack-Shots. Basically, funny one-shots (Perhaps with crack-pairings) that make no sense at all. Like, Future/ Psychotic Death the Kidd acting silly or SethxSyra ( Now _thats_ crack,Even though it kinda' makes sense) Future/ Psychotic Kidd x any SE:NG girl would also be crack. OK, so that's my brief introduction of crack-shots. You _can _request a crack-shot if there is any thing in particular you would want to see. It would also bring a slight break to all horror/ sad/ angst/ scary one-shots I've been writing. Well, hope to see more reviews and goodbye.

**SAme rules apply here, no yaoi, yuri, or lemons. (Trying to keep this T-rated)**


	17. Chapter 17: Dementophobia

**Soul Eater Next Generation: Dementophobia; Seth and Syra, the Black Blooded Reapers! Consequence of a witch's bad deed?**

**Part one!**

Two five month old children lay asleep in a crib. The night sky dark with rain. A flash of lightening outside the window is visible and the loud crack of thunder is deafening. The steady drum of water is pounding against the glass window.

A witch with short, black hair (She originally had dirty blonde hair, but she is now possessing the children's mother) and snake-like eyes stood over their crib, and silently took out a syringe full of black blood. She narrowed her eyes.

_The reaper's children shall be my new experiment. I can't wait to see how this will effect them. _She thought, smiling smugly. She injected the black blood into the boy first, and then the girl. The young girl woke up crying though. The witch wasn't planning on that.

_It would be a shame if I had to kill the little imp. _She thought. Then she heard someone walk up the staircase. Their father, perhaps?

_Damn! _It _was_ there father.

"Alice! What are you doing?" He ran up to her, and took the syringe out of her hand. The witch backed up.

_So that's this woman's name? Hmm, I wonder how he'd respond if 'Alice' died. Maybe he shall be my test subject as well. _"Vector Plate" She murmured, and the reaper was blasted down the stairs with the witch following close behind.

**16 years later**

"Whooo! This is gonna' be fun! Right, Syra?" Seth asked his sister.

"Whatever, Seth. We aren't doing this for 'fun'. We're doing this for dad." Syra replied.

"I don't understand why dad can't do this himself…"

"Because he's busy running the school. I'm sure that if something we can't handle comes up, he _will _take care of it himself. Like, If there's a witch or something."

"I highly doubt that."

"Seth, have a little more faith in dad."

"…" Seth said nothing. The white haired reaper and his sister walked down the lonely road in silence, dragging their swords behind them. Of course, Seth and Syra had human weapons, like any other student that went to the academy. But they also thought it would come in handy if they had their own personal weapons when their partners weren't around or if they were injured and couldn't fight.

"Wait! What is the job, anyway?" Seth asked. He didn't listen when their father was explaining the mission to them.

"The usual. A Kishin is running around Death City. Killing people." Syra said bluntly.

"Morbid, much?" Seth replied sarcastically. They continued to walk until they sensed a slightly startling wavelength. A strong Kishin with high levels of madness was nearby. They walked closer to the soul and kept walking till they came upon the Kishin. It looked roughly like a clown with claws for hands and black eyes.

"Ready, Seth?"

"Ready. _Lets go!_" Seth then lunged at the Kishin with his sword. He could almost feel the madness pierce into his soul. Syra ran up beside him, with her sword raised defensively. Seth quickly ran up to the Kishin and cut its arm off. Syra quickly followed and cut the Kishin's head off. Its body turned into a black mass and disappeared, leaving behind a large red soul in its wake.

"Disappointing," Syra shook her head.

"I was hoping it would put up more of a fight than that. So weak," Seth held out his hand and touched the large, red soul. "Collect," The soul vanished in a brilliant flash of red light. Then he heard a soft chuckle. "…Syra, Did you hear that…?"

"Hear what? Seth, quit joking around!"

"Chu chu chu. Aw, you two look just like your father." A voice chuckled. The twins turned around.

"I heard it that time!" Syra exclaimed.

"Who's there?" Seth asked calmly. He turned back around to see a middle-aged woman with dirty blonde hair and snake like eyes wearing a dark green sleeveless hoodie.

"Hmm, I am Medusa." The woman chuckled.

"Who are you, and what do you want with us?" Syra asked.

"I am an old 'friend' of your father. I came to make sure you were safe." The woman lied. The two teenagers just glanced at each other, then at her.

"Okay, 'Medusa'. We believe you." Seth said calmly. The woman narrowed her eyes.

"Good. Now please come with me." She said politely, walking off. The twins shared uncomfortable glances, then followed her.

**A/N CUT! I'm sorry I haven't been submitting for so long, my fans! T_T XD Okay, so now it's Seth's job to be the calm twin? XD Kidd is going to be pissed! Watch your back, Medusa! **

**Dementophobia = fear of going insane.**


	18. Chapter 18: Dementophobia part two

**Dementophobia part two; Seth and Syra are missing! Death the Kidd, aided by BlackStar?**

Kidd sat in the study, waiting for his children to return from their mission. He wore his same cold expression, but was quite worried about them. He glanced at the clock.

_Almost 9:00... _he thought. _They should be home by now!_ Then he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye. It was the demonic version of him that had led him into madness. It smirked.

"Do you know where your children are?" The demon asked.

"Of course!" Kidd replied angrily. "They're completing a mission for me!"

"Think again!" The demon retorted. Kidd was confused at this.

"But they are doing a mission! …Right?"

"Use your Soul Perception ability." Kidd closed his eyes, and saw all of Death City through his soul perception. Except Seth and Syra. He then expanded his search to all of America. And sure enough, somewhere in Detroit, were Seth and Syra… with an all too familiar wavelength. Kidd grimaced, opening his eyes.

"Medusa…" Kidd said in disgust. The demon automatically frowned at the name.

"…What…?" The demon said in surprise.

"SHE'S DEAD!" Kidd scowled. The demon vanished.

_I'll need help with this. I can't ask Maka, she's in Italy… And I could never ask Chrona and Ragnarok_*_ to do this… No choice, I have to swallow my pride and ask… BlackStar… ugh…_

And at that, Kidd decided to walk to BlackStar's house. BlackStar and Tsubaki didn't live too far from his own home. Just a couple blocks away. Kidd sighed.

**Later**

"Hello, Kidd. What a pleasant surprise! Please come in." Tsubaki said.

"Thank you, Tsubaki. It's a pleasure to see you, too." Kidd said, taking a step inside. Then he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Kidd looked up, and saw BlackStar walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Kidd! Long time, no see!" He grinned.

"Hey, BlackStar." Then BlackStar's expression grew annoyed.

"What did Vespy do this time?"

"Actually, I'm not here about your son… Can I speak to you in private?"

"Sure, Kidd..." _Something's wrong. _BlackStar thought, showing Kidd to the kitchen. "So, what's wrong?"

"I think a witch took my kids."

"Which one?"

"I think you know who I'm talking about."

"Blair? I never thought of her as the kidnapping type."

"NO DUMBASS! I'M TALKING ABOUT MEDUSA!"

"Well, how would you know Medusa took your kids?"

"Soul Perception."

"What was your first clue they were gone?"

"They didn't come home…"

"Why didn't you ask Maka?"

"You _know _she's in Italy!"

"Chrona?"

"Do I _really_ need to explain that?"

"Oh, yeah… Wanna' drink?"

"You know I don't drink."

"You're boring."

"Offensive, much?"

**A/N * Chrona and Ragnarok are now two separate beings. They still have black blood, but they aren't the same person anymore.**

**Poor Kidd is so crazy, he's having a conversation with himself. XD**


	19. Chapter 19: Sin series oneshots

**New one-shot seven S series**

Yep… I had this idea stuck in my head for a long time. A soul eater Seven Sin series. There might be 'Sin Repeats'. Its when a sin fits more than one character, or a character fits more than one sin. I may need help with the choosing the characters though. Here's a list.

Wrath: Future! Kidd, Seth Shinigami, ?

Lust: Evil! Kidd, Liz, Arachne, ?

Envy: Vespy, Chrona(2 stories), ?

Greed: ?, ?, ?

Pride: Syra Shinigami, ?, ?

Sloth: Grand Witch/Mabaa, ?, ?

Gluttony: ?, ?, ?

As you can see, I'm going to try to have at least two chapters with two different characters for each one. I have Wrath planned already. When you suggest a character, also suggest a prompt. Tell me what you imagine them to be like for that sin.

This will _**not **_have its own FanFiction. It will remain part of the one-shots.

Eventually I will finish 'Dementophobia' and 'New girl'. Sometime I will also update 'Wendigo', too.

With that said, bye!

**_Remember people, Sloth is not simply 'lazy'. Its the failure and procrastination of doing what needs to be done._**


	20. Chapter 20: Salem

**Salem**

"Hey, Maka! Is it OK if my big brother, Salem, came over some time?" Blair asked in a very excited manner, standing in front of Maka with her hands clasped together.

"Huh? You have a brother?" Maka replied, confused. Blair never really talked about her family, so the young girl assumed she didn't have a family. That was one of the main reasons (other than the fact she destroyed Blair's house) she let Blair live with her and soul.

"Yep! I haven't seen Salem for a very long time. Then he called and asked if he could come over and visit me! This is the first time I've heard from him in _years_!" She exclaimed with an optimistic smile. Then added, "Please say yes,"

"I'm sorry, Blair. But there's already enough people…" Maka was about to finish her sentence, but Blair was on the brink of tears. Maka suddenly realized she must have missed him a lot.

"Please, Maka. He has a very busy schedule, and it might be years before he has enough time to visit," The voluptuous cat begged.

Maka sighed, admitting defeat. "Fine, your brother can visit as much as he wants too,"

"Yay~! I'll go call him now!" Blair cheered loudly, jumping up and down. Then Soul walked in, rubbing his tired red eyes groggily.

"Could you two keep it down, I'm trying to take a nap," He complained drowsily, before noticing the joyful mood Blair had. "…What's wrong with Blair?"

"Her big brother is coming." Maka replied.

"Blair has a brother?" Soul questioned. Blair smiled as she gladly explained.

**The next day**

There was a knock on the door. Maka, who was clad in a light blue shirt with jeans, answered the door. The one who knocked was a neko, one with dark chestnut hair, dark violet eyes, and _really _dark brown- almost black -cat ears and a long, dark tail. He appeared to be in his early twenties. He was a dressed in a black-and-white business suit and holding a small valise. He smiled.

"Hello. Is this Blair's house?" He queried, in his somewhat deep, melodic voice. This was obviously Salem.

"Yeah. You must be Salem," Maka replied, and shook his hand.

"And you must be Maka," He stated back. Blair, who must have heard the conversation from the kitchen, ran into the room, and when she saw Salem she grew wide eyed.

"SALEM~!" She squealed, then ran up to him and gave him a giant bear hug.

"I missed you, too," He said, out of breath and turning a little blue. Blair released her brother from the tight embrace, letting him breathe. "Whoever said guys were stronger than girls obviously had never been hugged by you," he chuckled, smirking. Soul then walked into the room.

_White hair, red eyes… this must be that brat Soul. _Salem thought, full of contempt. He took a step near him. "You must Soul," He said cheerfully. "I've heard a lot about you." Then he whispered in a rather menacing tone of voice: "Take one step near my sister and I'll rip you to shreds, got it punk?" Soul froze at this.

"Y-yeah… I g-got it," He replied, trying to keep his cool.

"Would you like something to drink, or maybe something to eat?" Maka questioned, hoping to eliminate the tense atmosphere by changing the subject.

"No, that's OK. I wouldn't want to waste anything." He said, glancing at Soul for the slightest moment.

"No, I insist." Maka urged.

"Well, I am a little thirsty." Salem admitted.

"OK, we have water, milk, and Dr. Pepper." Maka replied.

"Water would be just fine, thank you." He answered. Maka then handed him a fresh glass of water, and each of them sat on the couch in the living room and the four began to talk.

Soon it was dark, and Salem had to leave. They said their goodbyes, and Salem quietly exited the apartment.


	21. Chapter 21:NOTICE! Not a oneshot

NOTICE:

OK, this isn't a oneshot, but a notice to the people watching me.

I share this account with two of my friends, and one is planning on posting up a story soon.

It will be Soul Eater, and the title will be Nightmare. It's about Death the Kidd.

Keep an eye out for it. ;)


	22. Chapter 22: Rayan

**SE:NG Oneshot: Rayan**

"Nya!"

"Hm?" Seth turned and saw a brown stray kitten with amber eyes following him. "What are you doing here?"

"Nya!" The kitten replied.

"I bet Syra would like you." The white haired reaper muttered to himself. The kitten was cute, and his sister loved cute things. He picked up the cat.

"NYA~!" The cat mewled. If Seth didn't know better, he would've said that it smiled at him.

. . .

The young reaper slowly closed the door, careful not to make any loud noises. However, his father-the current Lord Death-was too fast for Seth to succesfully sneak in without getting caught.

"Where have you been?" the tall, raven-haired man asked. Lord Death was infamous among teenagers for being overly strict and sadistic. "It's past your curfew!"

Needless to say, it was best not to be on his bad side.

"Um-" Seth began, being interrupted by the cat hidden in his jacket.

"Nya~!"

"...Was that a cat?"

"Uh, well-"

"Seth, what have I told you about having pets?"

Seth hung his head in shame. "I can't have a pet until I'm responsible enough to take care of one." he said. "But, in my defense, the cat is for Syra."

"Seth, I'd like to see the cat before you give it to her." Lord Death demanded. Seth relunctly took the skinny brown cat out of his jacket.

"Nya!" The cat said, looking Lord Death in the eyes.

"...OK. You and Syra can keep it," Lord Death began.

"Yes!"

"_If _you split the responsibilty." he finished.

"Dang." Seth muttered to himself, climbing the stairs to his sister's room. "Hey, Syra-"

"OH MY GOSH! HE'S SO CUTE~!" The female reaper squealed, grabbing the cat. "Where did you get him?"

"I found him."

"What's his name?"

"I dunno-"

"Rayan's name is Rayan." The cat-Rayan-replied.

"...Did the cat just talk?" Syra asked.

"Yes. Rayan did talk." Rayan replied.

"OK, Rayan, since you can talk would you mind explaining why you were following me?"

"Rayan wants to find Blair-san." The cat replied.

"Why?" Syra asked.

"Blair-san is Rayan's mom." Rayan said.

"But Blair is human." Seth said. Suddenly Rayan jumped out of Syra's arms and was enveloped in a white light. Where the cat used to be was a small boy around the age of six. He was pale, with brown hair and amber eyes. He looked like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Blair-san is Rayan's mom." he repeated.

**A/N I'm sorry to say that my friend won't be posting her story. TT_TT But she said she might get a deviantart account and post it there. :) Then I'll ask her if I can upoad it on this site.**

**BTW, Death the Kidd is Lord Death in this. :D**


	23. Chapter 23: ALICE WENDIGO User Guide and

**A/N When I posted this up by itself, the administrators took it down, so I've uploaded it to my oneshots fic! I pray to god it doesn't get taken off again.**

**i've also improved it a bit.**

**I do not own Soul Eater. I only own my OCs (Alice, Alec, Fletch, Trick and Lucian are the ones in this fic.). User Guide and Manual fics belong to Theresa Green, who started this format.**

**Idea belongs to LolliDictator.**

**CONGRATULATIONS! **You have just bought your very own ALICE WENDIGO unit! This manual was written to ensure that you can unlock your unit's full potential!

**Technical Specifications:  
><strong>Name: Alice Wendigo. Will respond to "Alice", "Wendigo," "Red Queen", "Prussian", and will respond angrily to "Pandora", "Nazi", "Bitch", "Half-Blood". When in Kishin mode, she only responds to "Wendigo" and angrily to "Half-Blood".

Age: 287 (She looks 15.)

Place of Manufacturing: Berlin, Germany

**Your ALICE WENDIGO unit comes with the following: **

One (1) Frying pan (not used for cooking purposes.)

One (1) pair of retractable claws

One (1) pair of glasses

One (1) labcoat

One (1) sword

Season One(1)-Four(4) of World Series: Hetalia

One (1) Prussia plushie

**Programing**

Your ALICE WENDIGO unit is equipped with the following traits:

Singer: If your in need of money or want to be famous and have a band, you can count on your ALICE WENDIGO unit to be an excellent lead singer to draw in loads of cash.

Body-guard: If you convince her that you are worth protecting, she will be an excellent body-guard. However, this is very hard to do since she has lost faith in the human race.

Stalker: You have a crush, but s/he doesn't like you back? Send her after him/her and within days s/he will come running to you scared as hell and in need of protection and, possibly, rape therapy.

Tutor: Need some help in school, specifically History and Science? She's the perfect candidate for a Tutor- especially in German/Prussian history and neurology.

**Removal of your ALICE WENDIGO from packaging**

Because of her violent, sadistic nature, waking her up the wrong way can be fatal. Here are some safe ways to wake up your ALICE WENDIGO unit:

1. Leave some German Chocolate by the box. She'll claw her way out, eat it and then deem you worthy of owning her.

2. Stand a few meters away from the box and yell loudly "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!" She'll then kick one wall of the box down and angrily search for a DEATH THE KIDD unit in Kishin Mode. This could cause more damage than you could afford, so it's best to reprogram her or give her beer before she destroys anything.

3. Take one season of Hetalia then start playing it on a laptop, computer, or anything that can play a will break down one wall of the box then sit down with her Prussia plushie and start watching it.

**Reprogramming**

After succesfully waking/calming your unit, you change her default setting to any of these if you wish:

_Sadistic (default)_

_Tsundere (default)_

_Violent (default)_

_Seductive_

_Trusting_

_Loving_

_Fujoshi/Yaoi fangirl_

_Kishin (locked)_

Her default modes, _Sadistic, Tsundere _and _Violent_, coexist to balance eachother out. Her sadistic side makes her childish and cruel to any BLACKSTAR, SOUL EATER EVANS or MAKA ALBARN units and you if she mad. This is very similar to her violent personality trait, in which she will make your life, or any units' life she is with, miserable. She also will hit you frequently with her frying pan. Her Tsundereness somewhat balances this out, in which she denies having any crushes or any advances made by you or other units. This is her calmer side.

Her _seductive _trait can be unlocked if she wants revenge on someone, is drunk or if she accepts any of your-or another units'-advances. It most likely she will leave you-or any other unit-horny for the rest of the night and laugh at your/their pain. There is the small chance she won't do this, though.

Her _trusting _personality trait can only be activated by spending loads of time with her, befriending a LIZ THOMPSON unit, or hurting a DEATH THE KIDD unit in front of her. However, if you hurt her in any way she will hate you for awhile and probably will never trust you again. It is possible to get her trust you after that, but it will take time and effort.

Her _loving _personality trait can only be activated if you have activated her _trusting _personality trait. This can be activated by spending more time with her, giving her chocolate and letting her on the computer often. Once again, if you hurt her she will start to hate you. She may go back into _trusting_ mode, but will never go back into _loving_ mode.

Her _fujoshi/Yaoi fangirl _personality trait can be activated by showing her a few Hetalia clips or having her around two men that hate eachother.

Her _Kishin _personality trait has been locked for a reason. If she has been hurt badly or is extremely mad she will go on a killing spree. The only way to snap her out of this mode is to make her extremely sad or guilty.

**Relations with other units:**

DEATH THE KIDD: She can barely tolerate him due to his frequent Symmetry Freak-outs. Love is possible, if she is stuck with DEATH THE KIDD in Kishin Mode for a few days.

BLACKSTAR: She finds him annoying and teases him constantly.

SOUL EATER EVANS: She finds him tolerable and enjoys his piano playing. Love is possible if she stuck with SOUL EATER EVANS in Pianist or Insane mode for a few days.

MAKA ALBARN: These two hate eachother with a burning passion for unknown reasons on Alice's side. MAKA ALBARN, however, hates her for being un-trust-worthy and an ex-kishin.

LIZ THOMPSON: SHe gets along well with LIZ THOMPSON and they have become friends over time. ALICE WENDIGO trusts her deeply, and being friends with LIZ THOMPSON may easily activate her _trusting _personality trait.

PATTY THOMPSON: She despises PATTY THOMPSON because her frequently calling ALICE WENDIGO a Nazi.

TSUBAKI NAKATSUKATSA: She gets along well with her, their friendship sprouting from their love for hentai and anime.

ALEC WENDIGO: ALEC WENDIGO is her GENBEN version and these two treat eachother like family.

LUCIAN DRACUL: ALICE WENDIGO prefers to stay away from this unit. These two units being in the same room for a long time could result in a very depressed ALICE WENDIGO unit if ALEC WENDIGO isn't with her. LUCIAN DRACUL bullies ALICE WENDIGO for being a 'half-blood'.

FLETCH SANGE SLUJNICA: ALICE WENDIGO prefers to stay away from this unit if FLETCH SANGE SLUJNICA is with a LUCIAN DRACUL unit. However, ALICE WENDIGO and FLETCH SANGE SLUJNICA may get along well if they are alone. Take this however you want to. (FLETCH SANGE SLUJNICA is a girl BTW.)

TRICK O KAMI: ALICE WENDIGO does not get along well with him, because he almost always plays pranks on her for being a 'half-blood'.

**Cleaning**

ALICE WENDIGO is capable of cleaning herself and prefers not to take baths with other people., though it may take a lot to convince her to take a bath due to her hydrophobia.

**Feeding**

ALICE WENDIGO will eat anything from raw meat to pizza to pancakes. Anything except vegatables.

**Resting**

This unit has insomnia, so she always goes to sleep late and wakes early, causing her _violent _personality trait. Some nights she can't sleep at all and requires sleeping pills.

**Frequently asked questions:**

Q: My unit is trying to kill me! What should I do?

A: Give her a beer. That always calms her down. This can pretty much be a solution to any problems your having.

Q: My unit is being very depressed and angry, what should I do?

A: Do you have any other WENDIGO units, such as LUCIAN DRACUL, FLETCH SANGE SLUJNICA or TRICK O KAMI? I suggest buying an ALEC WENDIGO unit to cheer her up before she hurts someone.

Q: Are these units able to interract with units from differents animes/fandoms?

A: Yes. We have given these units programmed responses for units in his/her own fandom, _however_, we have also installed interactive chips into them that allow them to form their own relationships with out-of-fandom units. (Example: ALICE WENDIGO and GILBERT BIELSCHMIDT/PRUSSIA. Alice is a Prussia fangirl, so the two may become good friends or lovers. However, if they annoy or hurt eachother, they may become worst enemies.)

**Troubleshooting:**

Problem: Instead of a snarky, teenage looking unit, you recieved a submissive, childish unit.

Solution: Oh, I'm sorry! We sent you a Chibidigo(Little Wendigo) by mistake! Just call us and we'll give you a refund AND a teenage ALICE WENDIGO unit for free!

Problem: Your ALICE WENDIGO is sitting her room, muttering to herself about very depressing things.

Solution: Not-so-congratulatory. You have unlocked her _PTSD(Post Traumatic Stress Disorder)_ mode, in which she is flashing back to WWII and thinks she is stuck in a concentration camp. The simplest ways to snap her out of this mode is to get her to go to sleep, give her the Prussia plushie or activate her _seductive _personality trait.

Problem: Instead of a teenage unit, you got an adult unit that's twice as sarcastic.

Solution: Again, we are sorry. We accidently sent you an ALICE WENDIGO _SHINIGAMI _unit, which is ALICE WENDIGO as an adult. Call us and we will send you a normal ALICE WENDIGO unit for free.

Problem: You have lost her glasses and she is threatening to kill you.

Solution: Call us immediately and we will send you a new pair of glasses. Please keep in mind that she can't see 5 inches in front of her without them.

**End notes: **

With proper treatment, ALICE WENDIGO can become a great companion and friend. She has a lifetime warranty, so if anything is wrong please contact Customer Services. If they cannot help, send her back and we'll give you a new one.


	24. Chapter 24: FLETCH User Guide and Manual

**I do not own Soul Eater. I only own my OCs. User Guide and Manual fics belong to Theresa Green, who started this format. **

**Idea belongs to LolliDictator.**

**CONGRATULATIONS! **You have purchased your very own FLETCH SANGE SLUJNICA unit! This manual was written to ensure that you can unlock your unit' full potential!

**Technical Specifications:**

Name: Fletch Sange Slujnica. Responds to "Fletch", "Batty", "Servant", "Wench".

Age: 80 (She looks like a 15 year old boy-and is often mistaken for one.)

Place of Manufacturing: Transylvania, Romania

**Your FLETCH SANGE SLUJNICA unit comes with the following:**

One (1) black and gold over shirt.

One (1) white tank-top/undershirt

One (1) pair of white goves with blue cuff links.

One (1) pair of black pants with gold cuff links.

One (1) pair of black shoes.

One (1) pair of fangs.

Twenty (20) different knives.

One (1) pair of headphones.

One (1) dell laptop.

**Programing:**

Your FLETCH SANGE SLUJNICA unit is equipped with the following traits:

Bar Tender: If you need some extra cash, just have this unit work at a local bar. She will do anything you and her boss tell her to. Usually picking you over her boss. She is also very dependable around alcohal if you consider the fact she doesn't drink.

Waitress: With this job, she'll bring a steady stream of cash right to you and will be tipped very well.

Personal assistant: If your life is hectic and you need help, you can always count on FLETCH SANGE SLUJNICA to watch over the house while your at work or school, to help with chores and to fix things.

Babysitter: FLETCH SANGE SLUJNICA is one of the only few units with a soft spot for kids. She will be a very dependable babysitter, however she might not want to give the kids back.

Bodyguard: She will always remain loyal to you, so if you are in danger she will defend you no matter what. In fact, THIS is why she came with a bunch of knives.

**Removal of your FLETCH SANGE SLUJNICA unit from packaging.**

This unit is one of our more... sane units and it's almost impossible to make her mad, however if you want her to actually listen to you and follow your orders we've supplied some full-proof ways to wake her.

1. Speak in Romanian and she will calmly get out of the box and let you reprogram her.

2. Bring in a LUCIAN DRACUL or ALICE WENDIGO unit and have him or her open the box and wake her up. Then she will let you reprogram her.

3. Knock on the box three times very loudly and she will calmly get out and let you reprogram her.

**Reprogramming:**

After succesfully waking your unit, you change her default setting to any of these if you wish:

_Loyal (default)_

_Calm (default)_

_Emotionless (default)_

_Needy_

_Hopeless_

_Paranoid_

_Romantic/Loving_

_Obsessed(locked)_

_Loyal, Calm _and _Emotionless _are her default personality traits. Her _Loyal _trait causes her to listen to you and only you unless ordered otherwise. Her _Calm _personality trait causes her to be a calming influence on those around her, her _Emotionless _trait is there to make sure she never looses her calmness. Her _Emotionless _trait also allows her to do her work without her emotions getting in the way.

_Needy _can only be activated when she is left by herself for a few weeks. This can lead to her being very depressed and lonely. To avoid this, buy a LUCIAN DRACUL or ALEC WENDIGO unit.

_Hopeless _can only be activated if she has been in _Needy _mode for too long. This may cause her to be suicidal or desperate. Once again, to avoid this, buy a LUCIAN DRACUL or ALEC WENDIGO unit.

_Paranoid _can only be activated if she is hurt. She can heal herself, but she will not trust you for awhile. You can snap her out of this state by buying an ALEC WENDIGO unit to cheer her up.

_Romantic/Loving _can be activated only around a love interest, such as ALEC WENDIGO or LUCIAN DRACUL or if you complement her or give her gifts. You can snap her out of _Romantic/Loving _mode by bringing in a TRICK O KAMI unit to prank her a lot. However, this may lead to a nearby ALEC WENDIGO or ALICE WENDIGO to kick his ass.

_Obsessed _is locked for a reason. If she is in _Romantic/Loving _mode for too long, she will become obsessed with her love interest and stalk or try to kill them. The only way to snap her out of this mode is to activate _Needy_.

**Relations with other units:**

LUCIAN DRACUL: FLETCH SANGE SLUJNICA will do anything this unit tells her to, even though he treats her like crap. Romance is possible if FLETCH SANGE SLUJNICA in _Romance/Loving _mode is locked in the same room with LUCIAN DRACUL in _Incubus_ mode.

ALEC WENDIGO: These two get along very well. FLETCH SANGE SLUJNICA may or may not have a crush on him and romance is possible if FLETCH SANGE SLUJNICA in _Romance/Loving _mode is in the same room with ALEC WENDIGO in _Romantic, Seductive _or _PTSD(War) _mode. We highly suggest cameras for the last one.

ALICE WENDIGO: These two may or may not get along, depending if there are any LUCIAN DRACUL units in the room. When they're alone they may get along well. Take this however you want to.

DEATH THE KIDD: She's never met him, but admires his bravery. If you are to buy a DEATH THE KIDD unit and a FLETCH SANGE SLUJNICA unit, romance may be possible if FLETCH SANGE SLUJNICA is in _Romantic/Loving _mode.

MAKA ALBARN: She has never met her, but after hearing ALICE WENDIGO's bias opinions of her, she doesn't like her.

**Cleaning:**

FLETCH SANGE SLUJNICA is perfectly capable of cleaning herself, however it's alright if you take a bath with her. She is not a pervert, so she won't do anything to you.

**Feeding:**

FLETCH SANGE SLUJNICA prefers meat over anything else, however she will eat anything you put on her plate.

**Resting:**

FLETCH SANGE SLUJNICA goes to sleep whenever you tell her to and will wake up whenever you tell her to.

**Frequently asked questions:**

Q: Are these units able to interract with units from differents animes/fandoms?

A: Yes. We have given these units programmed responses for units in his/her own fandom, _however_, we have also installed interactive chips into them that allow them to form their own relationships with out-of-fandom units.

Q: My unit is cleaning the house when I didn't want her to!. What should I do?

A: She's obviously bored, so tell her to do something.

Q: My unit won't eat! What do I do?

A: Tell her to eat, if she still doesn't, force her to eat.

**Troubleshooting:**

Problem: Your unit is suddenly acting rebelious.

Solution: Congratulations! You have unlocked her hidden _Rebel _mode! To snap her out of this mode, please buy a LUCIAN DRACUL unit.

Problem: You lost her laptop or broke it. Now she is extremely pissed at you.

Solution: Call us immediately or buy her a new one. She loves that laptop and can be pretty damn scary when she's mad. She may or may not kill you if you don't get a new one quick.

**End notes:**

With proper treatment, and a computer, FLETCH SANGE SLUJNICA can be your friend for life. If there are any problems we haven't covered in this manual, please contact us right away and we will send you a new one.

**A/N If you like these Manual one-shot-things, I will post more of them, but only for OCs and the occasional Soul Eater villain. If there are any particular SE:NG OCs you would like for me to do for one of these, I will happily do it seeing as these manual fics are just me building my OCs' characters and personalities. So, yeah. Hope you enjoyed these past two chapters.**


End file.
